


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes heading to a bar for a few drinks turns into much more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Steven had just finished a photo shoot and he got in his car, heading to a bar. He was always stressed after shoots and he usually ended up going to get a few beers. He pulled up and got out, heading inside. He walked to the bar and sat down, ordering a beer.

 

Zac sighed as he entered a bar. He had just had a stressful day at the studio with his brothers. Sitting down at the bar counter he sighed and ordered a beer.

 

Steven paid for his beer when he was brought over to him and he took a sip, looking over he saw a guy next to him who looked like he was having a stressful day too. "You look about like I feel."

 

"Stressed?" Zac asked as he looked over at the guy and raised an eyebrow. Seeing his beer brought to him he picked it up and took a sip.

 

He nodded "Yep that would be it" he said taking another drink of his beer. "What are you stressed about?" He asked curiously.

 

"An album my brothers and I are recording," he said sighing. He knew at this rate the album would never be recorded in time.

 

"You're a musician?" He asked even more interested now after hearing that.

 

"Yep I am," Zac nodded as he took another sip of his beer. "I have been for almost twelve years."

 

"Wow. You do look familiar but I just can't put my finger on it" he said biting his lip as he tried to think of who this guy was.

 

"I'm Zac..Zac Hanson," he said wondering if the guy had his last name if that would help him some.

 

"Hanson.. Oh I recognize you now. My boy... uh friends younger sister used to like you guys" he said biting his lip. He liked talking to Zac and he didn't want to scare him off by telling him he was gay.

 

Zac raised an eyebrow when he stopped almost saying boyfriend. Sipping on his beer more he smiled, "A lot of girls like us," he laughed. Sadly he was in a loveless marriage and needed something else...someone else.

 

Steven nodded "Yeah I've noticed" he said laughing some and soon finishing his beer. His stress was going away now, it helped to have someone there to talk to.

 

"So what do you do?" he asked ordering another beer after he finished his first.

 

"I'm a model" he said answering him as he ordered another beer also.

 

"That sounds interesting," Zac smiled. As a singer he had to do photo shoots but he never did them all the time for a living.

 

He nodded "Yeah it is, but its also stressful" he said taking a drink of his beer when it was brought to him.

 

"Can't be as stressful as fighting with your brothers because they think you suck," he laughed and drank his second beer when it came

 

"That's true" he laughed. "That must suck" he said drinking more of his beer.

 

"It does," he nodded. "It sucks more to go home to a wife you don't love."

 

"Wow, I'm sorry man" he said shaking his head. He felt bad for Zac.

 

"It's my own fault," he shrugged. "I married her because she and I both knew I couldn't have what I really wanted," he said leaving out the fact that was man.

 

"Why couldn't you?" He asked wondering what it was that he wanted but couldn't have.

 

"My family would disown me," he said as he frowned. "They don't like gay people."

 

Steven raised his eyebrow surprised. "You're gay?" He asked looking over at him.

"Yep," Zac nodded. He had realized he was gay after a sleepover with a family friend at 14. They had a very intense make out session that lead to a very intense making love session

 

"Wow, I never would have guessed that" he said shaking his head. "I'm gay too" he admitted.

 

"No one knows except you and my wife," he sighed. Hearing he was gay he smirked. "I wouldn't have guessed it with you either."

 

"Really? A lot of people guess that I am, that comes with being a male model I guess. People thinking you're gay whether you are or not" he shrugged.

 

"I suck at reading people,' he laughed. "Or even stereotyping people."

 

He laughed "That's ok, I usually do too" he told him, finishing his second beer.

 

Finishing his second beer he started to feel buzzed, "So when did you realize you were gay?"

 

"When I was fifteen. I was doing my first photo shoot and I met this guy. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. What about you?" He asked looking over at Zac. He was feeling the effects of the beer now.

 

"I was fourteen," he said as he remembered it and smirked, "I was at a family friend's for a sleepover and me and the friend had a very intense make out session on a dare that lead to a very intense making love session."

 

"Sounds hot" he said as he smirked some, looking at Zac and just then realizing how hot he was.

 

"It was hot," he smirked. He had gotten hard just by thinking of it.

 

"So are you" he blurted without thinking then he bit his lip. "Um sorry.. that just slipped out" he said not believing he said that.

 

Zac laughed some after hearing him say he was hot, "It's okay and thanks," he blushed. "You are hot yourself," he said looking him over. "But I don't think I caught your name"

 

"Welcome" he said and blushed some when he said he was hot. "Thanks. Oh, my name is Steven" he told him.

 

"You are welcome then Steven," he smiled and winked at him. He was attracted to Steven. He couldn't lie about that.

 

He smiled when he winked at him and he bit his lip. "Um.. do you want to come back to my place?" He asked him boldly.

 

Zac smiled at his boldness, "I'd love too," he said honestly.

 

Steven smiled more, glad he accepted. "Great, let's go" he said standing up from his stool.

 

Zac stood up from his stool and slowly reached for Steven's hand not caring who saw.

 

He slowly took Zac's hand, leading him outside of the bar.

 

Following him out of the bar he smiled and bit his lip. He usually never slept with guys on the first meeting. Hell he hadn't been with a guy since he got married.

 

"You can follow me to my place" he said looking at him once they were outside, squeezing his hand before letting it go.

 

"Kay," he said as he nodded and walked to his car. Getting in his car he started it.

 

He went to his car and got in, starting it he pulled out, going slow so Zac could follow him.

 

Pulling out Zac followed behind Steven. He was glad that he was going slow.

 

Steven soon pulled up at his house and cut the car off. Going to the door, he waited for Zac.

 

Pulling up at Steven's house Zac parked then walked to the porch. "I am glad you went slow."

 

He smiled "I didn't want you to get lost" he said unlocking the door and heading inside, turning on the lights.

 

He smirked and followed him inside, "Yeah I tend to get lost easy," he said looking around. The house was nice and neater then any guy's house.

 

"Well I'm glad you didn't this time" he said looking over at him as he smirked.

 

Zac smirked and looked at Steven, "So am I," he said walking closer to him.

 

He smirked more seeing Zac walking closer to him. He bit his lip and moved closer to him as well.

 

Reaching him Zac looked into his eyes and bit his lip. Being bold he pulled him into a kiss.

 

Steven looked back into Zac's eyes and was surprised when he kissed him. He slowly kissed him back, sliding his arm around him.

 

Kissing him more Zac moaned as he felt Steven slide his arms around him. He was getting harder than what he was.

 

He heard Zac's moan and he smirked some as he moved closer to him, kissing him more.

 

Kissing him harder he slowly backed over to Steven's couch.

 

He walked with him over to the couch, laying down he pulled Zac down on top of him as he kissed him harder.

 

Falling on top of him Zac smirked, softly biting on his bottom lip. Letting his hands trail up Steven's shirt he was surprised at how hot his skin was.

 

Steven moaned when Zac bit his lip and he shivered, feeling his hands under his shirt. He reached down and lifted Zac's shirt up, breaking the kiss he pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor.

 

After Steven took his shirt off of him he smirked and took Steven's shirt off as well dropping it to the floor.

 

He slid his hands over Zac's firm chest and he smirked "You're so hot" he said leaning up and kissing him again.

 

Zac blushed a bright shade of red, "You are hot too," he muttered into the kiss as he moved his hips down into Steven's.

 

Steven blushed hearing Zac and he moaned feeling his hips move down into his own and feeling how hard he was. Knowing he had turned Zac on that much caused him to harden beneath his jeans.

 

Feeling Steven get hard he smirked and reached down slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

 

He lifted his hips some as Zac undid his jeans, helping him remove them he kicked his jeans to the floor.

 

After he had his jeans off he slid the boxers down too and slowly let his hand run over his penis.

 

He groaned, his hips lifting some against his hand. He let his lips trail across Zac's jaw and down to his neck, kissing and sucking softly at the skin.

 

Moaning as Steven kissed his neck he slowly put his hand around Steven's cock and started to pump him.

 

Feeling Zac pumping him, Steven groaned and sucked harder at his skin, being careful not to leave a mark.

 

Zac moaned as the pressure on his neck got harder, "Do you top or bottom?" he asked as he bit his lip. Usually Zac was the one who got it in the ass.

 

Steven reached down and undid Zac's jeans, pushing them off with his boxers. He wanted him bad. "Top" he said. He was usually the one giving instead of receiving.

 

Zac nodded, "Good because I usually receive," he muttered and watched as Steven then made it to where he was nude too

 

Steven smiled and flipped them over to where he was laying over Zac. He slid his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Zac's hard cock, pumping him slowly.

 

Moaning when Steven pumped his cock he felt his hips move slightly. Steven's hands felt so nice around his hard cock.

 

"I want you so bad" he muttered biting his bottom lip. Zac's moans only turned him on more and he needed him badly.

 

"I want you bad too," he muttered almost whimpering. He wanted to feel Steven's cock inside of him so bad

 

Steven smirked and moved between his legs. He leaned down and kissed him again as he slowly slid inside him, groaning at how tight he was.

 

Kissing him again he moaned as he felt Steven enter him. He felt so good and it was amazing to have a cock inside of him again after so long without not having one.

 

He slowly started moving his hips. He didn't know how long it had been since Zac had been with a guy and he didn't want to hurt him.

 

Zac was glad that Steven was going slow. Slowly he started to move with Steven.

 

"Fuck.. you feel good" he muttered into the kiss, biting his bottom lip softly.

 

"So do you," he muttered as he kissed him harder. Steven was also really good at this. "I think you might...be one of the best," he muttered as he started to move faster.

 

"I might be huh?" He asked surprised. No one had ever told him that before. He moved faster with Zac, his breathing starting to get heavy.

 

"Yeah you might be," he muttered as he felt his breathing get harder.

 

"You're the first to tell me that" he muttered, kissing his neck again as he moaned.

 

"I am?" he asked moaning again as his neck was kissed. He liked having his neck kissed.

 

"Yeah you are" he said, kissing his neck more as he moved his hips faster, already feeling close.

 

"Oh mmm...fuck," he muttered as he closed his eyes. He knew he was close. Steven was just too good.

 

"Fuck Zac" he moaned out as he came, his breathing heavy.

 

"Oh mmm Steven," he moaned as he came and smirked. It felt good for once to love having sex. With Kate he was bored.

 

Steven smirked and kissed him softly before moving off him. "You're amazing" he said once his breathing was normal again.

 

"You are amazing too," he said once he could talk. Laying back he kissed Steven. He was exhausted and too tired to drive home. Luckily Kate was used to him not coming home sometimes

 

Steven smiled "Thanks" he said kissing him back. "You want to stay here tonight?" He asked biting his lip as he looked at Zac, not knowing if he would or not.

 

"I'd love too," he smiled as he yawned and kissed Steven again.

 

Steven smiled more "I'm glad" he said kissing him back then he yawned. "Let's go to bed" he said moving off the couch and standing up, reaching for Zac's hand.

 

Taking Steven's hand he smiled. He had no clue where the bedroom was so he'd let Steven lead the way

 

Steven held Zac's hand and led him down the hall into his bedroom. He let go of his hand and climbed into bed, waiting for Zac.

 

Getting into bed next to him Zac smiled and snuggled with, "Night," he said closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

Steven put his arms around Zac and smiled "Night Zac" he said closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.


End file.
